Genuinely Nice
by owl13
Summary: hey hey, this is betrothed but I'm changing a lot. Basically, no blackfire just a random ruler. Stars engaged to the first guy we see and the problem is there isn't one. He's a nice guy, no evil plots. Can Robin top that?
1. Tough Competition

(K so what if Star was really betrothed to the first dude? And what happens if he turns out to be genuinely nice? No evil invasion, no connections to Slade, just a friendly guy who suddenly is arranged to marry Star. Let's see Robin top that.)

"talking"

'thinking'

(Insightful insights given by me, the author)

"Meet your new fiancé, Star. His name is Icefire," introduced the grand ruler of Tamaran (who actually now isn't Blackfire. I mean, if the plot is going to be that Star's engaged to a nice guy, the ruler can't be that evil. I might refer to the grand ruler as TGR).

"Icefire? Talk about an oxymoron!" BB giggled.

"Oxymoron. Four syllables. I'm impressed," Raven said in her usual deadpan.

"Welcome Icefire! I am Starfire!" Starfire swept him a curtsey. It was quite clear she was royalty; even in a mini skirt she remained perfectly balanced.

"The pleasure's all mine," Icefire said, bowing. They both were still staring at each other.

Robin was annoyed. Ok, so maybe annoyed is an understatement. He became a mass of flames, then cut in between the two. "I'm Robin," he said tersely.

The titans stared at him strangely. Then Star quickly turned back to Icefire and stepped around Robin. "I have committed a most grievous error! I have not completed introductions between you and my other friends!" Star quickly rattled off each Titan's name while Robin stood, glaring at the other boy from behind Star's back.

'I can't believe this! She just met the guy and already she's calling him her friend.' Robin thought to himself.

'You didn't mind it when she met Terra.' A second voice echoed in his mind.

'That's completely different. Terra was a g...'

'Girl? Yes. You really are amazing. And jealous.'

'Jealous? Of what? This guy probably has a negative IQ! And how come I'm talking to myself?'

Robin shook his head, returning back to the world of Tamaran.

"Friend Robin? Are you well, you seemed to have turned a strange redish color,"

"I'm fine Star," once again his voice came out short and clipped.

Star looked at him again, then began to speak again. "Friend Icefire has offered to give us a tour of Tamaran. I have not returned for many years, and there have been many changes. Would you like to join us?"

"No, that's ok," Robin said, still distracted. It was only until after Star and Icefire had left that he snapped back to his senses. 'Oh no! Now she'll hang out with the weirdo the entire afternoon. Maybe she'll get bored,' Robin thought hopefully.

His hopes were dashed, when a second later, he heard the faint echo of her laugh. For the strangest reason he seemed very bothered by it.

(I wonder why? Could he possibly love Star? Why do I always make my characters so stupid? Anyway the chapter is short but I like ending it on that sentence. I'll write more.)


	2. Pink Fuzzy Pillow Room

(ok some readers are confused... rs will end up together... the other guy is just part of the story... so it will all be sorted out in the end... k some people wanted to know what the other guy looks like... basically imagine tan, sculpted body with rust colored hair down to his shoulders... oh and he's tall but Ill mention more of that later Hey quick note: Tamaran is basically carebears mixed with Candyland... I like pink fuzzy things. Besides, there's gotta be some good Raven action going on... hehe)

Robin spent the afternoon glancing at his watch. He and the other Titans had been led to a room, that looked like it was made of fuzzy pillow. Even the ground sagged then fluffed back up only to sag down again as Robin paced. BB was in the corner getting his beauty nap; Raven was in another corner curled into a fetal position.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos...please save me from the pink fuzzy things... Azarath, metrion zinthos..." Raven chanted under her breath, her eyes wide and fearful.

Cyborg was eating what looked like pink marshmallows. After seeing Star's homemade Tamaranian food back at the tower, Robin wisely opted not to ask exactly what it was that Cyborg was eating.

"Where is she? Why is she taking this long?" Robin slammed a fist into a wall. Or tried to. It slowing his the wall, then slowly pushed in against it. He couldn't even vent his anger in the deranged world.

"Dude! You sure you aren't..." BB started, waking up from his nap.

"Jealous?" Cyborg finished the sentence.

"Why would I be jealous? There's no way I'm jealous of that over grown..."

Cyborg cut him off. "How long have they been gone?" he asked slyly.

"4 hours, 7 mins, and 11, no 12 seconds," Robin quickly said. Then he blushed.

"Woah, now you're scaring me," BB said.

"..." Cyborg just pointedly stared at Robin.

"I'm not jealous!" Robin stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Or, attempted to. He sort of bounced out of the room (think moon bounces) and the door landed softly, wedged in between two fuzzy pillows. (I love this world!)

"He's jealous," Both of the other boy titans said at the same time. They shrugged their shoulders and returned to their previous activities.


	3. welcome back or not

It was dinner by the time Star and Icefire returned. Before Robin even saw her, he heard her laugh once again echoing off the strange stone walls in the great hall. While the smaller rooms were indeed covered in fuzzy pillow, the main hall looked like that of any castle, namely large with thick marble columns.

Robin thought he couldn't feel any lower. That is until he saw Star and Icefire.

They stood next to each other, their red hair slightly merged since Star's head rested on Icefire's slightly taller shoulder.

Once again Robin felt self-conscious about his height. He wasn't short; just about average for teen guys about his age. But when he was next to Star, it was clear she was several inches taller than he. It had never been a problem, he had never thought about his height compared to girls, but when he was with Star he couldn't help but remember how in 99 of movies the girls were always the shorter ones. In real life, the few couples he had seen had seemed to be out of story books. They fit like puzzle pieces, the guy was always taller than the girl. Like Icefire was with Star.

Robin forced the thought from his mind. 'Star doesn't care about any of that stuff.' He continued to walk toward them.

Star was still laughing at some hidden, inside joke. When Robin reached her, she smiled, her checks red with pleasure.

"Robin! Icefire has just told me a most humorous joke about porkins!"

"hmm," Robin said neutrally. He wished that he knew something to add to the conversation, but as far as Tamaran's culture was concerned, he knew next to nothing. Star rarely talked about her past, and Robin rarely asked about it.

"And look Robin!" Star held out a flower. It was like a rose but the bottom of the stem was red then farther up orange. The actual flower had yellow petals.

"It's nice," Robin forced a smile out of himself.

"It's beautiful," Star murmured to herself, stroking its velvety soft petals.

"For a beautiful girl," Icefire dexterously slipped the flower behind her ear.

Star blushed and smiled. Robin thought his heart would break.

(awww... now im feeling bad for Robin... )


	4. time alone or not

Robin didn't think he could feel any lower. Every laugh, every smile that Star shared with that... stranger... cut him like a knife. Or multiple knives. He had never felt like he did now, a steady ache that seemed to steadily increase every time he saw the two of the together. Star and ... the stranger... for lack of a better word. Robin couldn't believe how easily she seemed to fall for him. Robin had never really said anything or done anything to show her his feelings, but he had felt it a bit for granted. All those lessons in Earth culture, did she really think he had done them for no reason?

"Glorious Icefire!"

Apparently so. Robin forced himself to not look at whatever captivated Star. He had to do something. Anything. Because clearly, the hands off approach was not working.

"Hey Star!" Robin forced his voice to sound normal and cheerful as he walked over to where she sat, across the long dining table next to Icefire.

"Hello friend Robin! I have not seen you at all today! Were you able to find everything well without my assistance?"

'Perfect. She just gave me a reason to hang out with her.' "Actually, I haven't Star. This place is huge. I've been looking for a training room, but I can't seem to find one. Would you show me where it is?"

"Of course, friend Robin! I would be most delighted to show you our room of the physical fitness."

Robin felt great. Things were definitely looking up.

"Princess? You are needed with the royal dressmaker for your wedding dress measurements. You need to come immediately." A servant came up and kneeled before Star.

"Oh no! I..." Star seemed to be unable to come up with words. For some reason Robin could not tell she seemed to really want to show him the training room. 'Maybe she does like me... no of course not. I can't get my hopes up.' Robin stared at Star for a few moments. Then she brightened considerably. "I know! Icefire can show you the training room!"

'She wasn't thinking about spending time with me at all. She was just trying to find someone to show me the room. And of all people...'

Robin looked up to see Star sweeping out of the room. Now that she was back in Tamaran she wore dresses to match her role as princess. Namely long, prom-like dresses with a small train. He saw the servant follow her, several feet behind, mindful of the train. Robin moved forward to open the door only to find it already open for her.

Star smiled at Icefire as he held the door and still managed to bow. "I will be most delighted to show Robin our finest facilities,".

Things were definitely NOT looking up for Robin.


	5. black outs

"So, shall I show you where the gym is located? I might even join you, I haven't worked out in a while," Icefire turned and faced Robin with a brilliant smile.

"Umm... yea, that's fine," Robin glanced at him then faced forward. 'Why does he have to act so nice? I can't stand it. He's so phony.'

Unfortunately, he was a phony who was good at lifting weights as Robin later found out.

"So here we are," Icefire gestured to the room in front of them. For an completely different planet, the gym looked identical to the one that the Titans had at home.

"After Princess Star found out about your gym back on earth, she was able to commission one to be made here."

'Don't call her Star!' Robin screamed inwardly. Outwardly he merely replied. "Oh."

'Couldn't you have come up with anything more brilliant and witty than 'Oh'? I mean this guy needs to realize he has competition,' Robin continued to silently berate himself.

"Anyway, you can use the weights over there. I'll use these larger weights here," Icefire gestured Robin over to the smaller weights in the far back of the room.

Immediately Robin grew red from the implication that the Tamaranian had unknowingly made. "What are you inferring?" he asked defensively.

"What are you talking about?" Icefire asked, genuinely confused.

"You think I'm weaker than you?" all of Robins pent-up anger and aggression was now coming out in full force and it was all directed at the Tamaranian in front of him.

"Surely you're joking? There is no way you can lift as much as a grown Tamaranian male," Icefire said, confidently.

"Watch me," Robin strode up to the machine Icefire was about to get on. Setting the weights to the heaviest possible setting, Robin got in position and began to lift it.

"What are you doing?" Icefire sounded genuinely concerned.

And for good reason. As much as the machinery looked similar to that of the gym back at the Titans Tower, it was a simple fact that Tamaranians are genetically built to be much stronger. And since they are fueled by emotions, they were at an even larger edge.

Which Robin found out the hard way. Using the last of his strength to lift the weight above his head, he lost control. The next thing he knew, he blacked out.

--------- this was gonna be a new chapter but I thought the everyone reading it would want to know what happens ASAP so here it is---------------

"Robin? Robin?"

A voice called melodiously to Robin. "Won't wake up..." he muttered stubbornly, unwilling to give up the refreshing rest that he had not had for a long time.

"Robin, today is my wedding. But if you are unable to come..." the voice trailed off and Robin heard steps retreating from his bed.

"Lemme sleep," he muttered stubbornly and once again was lost to the world.

-------

Finally waking up several hours later, Robin was surprised at where he was. Back in the pillow room ('The pillow room from hell' now that would make a severely awesome name for a band. Oh wait. Story...)

"What's going on?" Robin said slowly, his mouth felt strange and his hand was oddly numb.

"Let's see. You over exerted yourself trying to match the weird, very strong Tamaranian guy. Thus you blacked out. Oh and yea, Star's getting married," Raven's oddly detached voice seeped into Robin's consciousness.

"What???" Robin bolted upright. He had regained feeling in all of his extremities. Unfortunately, this involved a lot of pain. "Oww!!"

"Yea. Like I said, you over exerted yourself. You will be feeling extreme pain in 10..9...8..7..6..Now."

Bolts of pain went through Robin's entire body. If any part of his consciousness had been still drowsy, it wasn't anymore. But something else concerned him.

"Star's getting married????"

"She came in and told you but you kept telling her to let you sleep...oh great,"

The rest of Raven's speech was cut off as Robin jumped out of bed and dashed through the door.

Robin ran through the dizzying array of hallways as well as extreme pain.

"Owww." As well as muffled oaths were heard as Robin tried to find his way to the ceremonial hall.

At last he skidded to a stop and spotted Star. He ran up next to her on the altar-ish area. She was dressed in a long white dress. Icefire stood next to her in a strange outfit. It looked like a bright pink, spandex, Tux. Had Robin been more immature he would have most definitely taunted the other boy. Ok, had he been in less of a rush he would have taunted the other boy.

Ok, so he couldn't resist.

"Nice suit," Robin smirked at the other boy.

Turning back to the Grand ruler, Robin quickly cut down to business.

"I object... or whatever it is you say here on this planet," Robin said, still slightly panting in between his words.

"Robin! How could you!"

Shocked, Robin turned to find Star glowering at him. "First you run madly up the aisle interrupting the ceremonial procession."

"Oh yea. About that..." Robin looked at the messy array of Tamaranians he had shoved aside on his mad dash.

"Then you insult the traditional marriage outfit of Tamaran."

Again Robin winced. Darn his immaturity.

"Finally, you interrupt my wedding!!"

Robin woke up from his nightmare sweating profusely and panting.


	6. the hidden truth

OK, I realize my chapters have been really short. And I have a good explanation for it, which I really don't feel like going into right now. Needless to say, I am reverting back to my more usual customs and will write longer chapters. This in turn will require my updates to be less frequent. If this bothers you, don't read this. I write because I like to. By all means write Update soon!!! a billion times for a review, it will not change my actual writing schedule. All that will happen is that I will get an ego boost, albeit a minor one, from knowing that people really do enjoy my stories. But I do appreciate knowing that you enjoy my story and regardless of what you write for a review, thank you. So without further ado, my new and improved longer chapters:

"It's all a dream, it's all a dream," he spoke to himself softly. Well not all of it. He remembered the time in the gym and he had actually blacked-out. He was in extreme pain. But the wedding was still two days away. He could procrastinate a little more...

"No!" Robin yelled it out loud, in order to help strengthen his resolution. He had to do it now. After what he dreamt, he didn't want to give Star any more time to fall in love with the weird, albeit strong Tamaranian.

Jumping up from his bed, Robin staggered under his own weight. Ignoring the pain, he limped slowly through the hallway towards an open door where yellow light shined through the cracks.

Opening the door slowly, Robin peered his head inside slowly checking to see if Star was there. She was, but instead of just going in, Robin looked to see what she was doing.

Star was in front of a mirror, holding a long white dress adorned with metal in front of her. She was talking to herself.

"I guess I will not be needing this anymore," she said softly, placing her communicator on the bed. She left her hand on top of it, fingering the rounded edges for a moment, then roughly pulled her hand away.

"Why does this bother me so much? I knew this was coming! I knew it from when when I was six! All Tamaranian girls are promised. And Icefire is sweet and caring and strong and nice, he is perfect! Why do I not feel as if this is right?"

"Because it isn't right. And he isn't perfect. Not for you," Robin stepped from the doorway, slightly dragging his foot (lets just assume his entire body is screwed up from the gym).

"Robin! Thank... I man why are you here? I mean, why are you out of bed? You need to rest so you can,"

"Star," His voice cut through her babblings. "You don't want to marry this guy."

"Yes I do!" Her voice erupted. "I do, I do, I do..."

She continued to repeat this as she tried to convince herself of her own lie. Normally, she would have no problem maintaining her bright, cheerful exterior. But this wasn't a normal time. Robin thought of how much he had been through in the past few days. That was probably nothing compared to what Star was going through. For someone whose entire power came from her emotions, an unwanted marriage had to be the worst thing that could happen to her.

Robin, walked (limped) across the room and put his arms around her. For someone who had no idea of how to treat girls, he was doing quite well.

"No you don't" he repeated softly.

"You are right," her dejected voice sounded muffled from where her head lay pressed against his cloak. Her emotions were too much. The least she could do was to let some of them go, and Robin was her best friend, the very best person who would be able to understand her.

Robin felt all his worries slip away. She had admitted it. Well she hadn't said that she loved him, but at least she didn't love the other guy. It was a start. A great start. It made up for the rest of his miserable stay on Tamaran.

"So don't marry him!" Robin's voice whispered carefully in her ear. He had to be careful, he didn't want to destroy this newfound trust that had suddenly seemed to have grown between them.

"I must. For Tamaran. It is tradition. And there cannot be an unwed princess."

Robin felt his heart sink. No matter what he said, at the back of her mind, at the back of her heart there would always be Tamaran. He couldn't ask her to leave behind the only planet she had grown up on. Her home.

"There has to be a loophole, an exception to the rule," he added the last part quickly seeing her confused face.

"There is none. The Tamaran princess must be married. And the great ruler chooses the groom."

"If we ask, maybe they can make an exception."

"It is the rule."

"Surely there's something we can do."

"There is nothing."

"Star, you can't do this to me! You can't just accept what's going on! You must..."

"Don't tell me what I must do Robin! There is nothing. If you cannot accept Tamaran as you accept Earth, then perhaps it is best if you do not attend the wedding ceremony."

Star's words cut deeply into Robin. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that her knew that she did not want to go though with this. "Star you can't fool me and you can't fool yourself. You don't want to get married. And if it's the last thing I do I will make sure that you don't,"

And with that Robin left the room and went off in search of the grand ruler.

------

'I have to find him. He's the only one who can stop this.' Robin began to limp along the hallways, grabbing onto any statues he could use as support for his aching body. crash. Well, any statues that were strong enough to support him. Robin pushed the pieces behind another, larger statue and continued on his way.

Robin knew it was useless to talk to Icefire. Even if Icefire wasn't happy about marrying Star, which based on his expensive gifts to her he was, there was nothing he could do. He was as clearly bound by the law as she was.

Only the grand ruler had any say in this crazy charade.

Robin limped on until her reached the royal chamber. The grand ruler sat, reading through a long scroll on the chair. Robin was eerily reminded of his third grade teacher. She would sit in the exact same position as the grand ruler and Tamaranian vision improving telescopic focol devices looked remarkably like grannie glasses.

Shaking his head, to clear it, Robin stepped up next to the grand ruler. And stood there; the grand ruler seemed to not notice him at all.

"ahem," Robin cleared his throat.

The grand ruler read on.

"Sir? Mr. Grand Ruler Person, sir?" Robin said hesitantly.

"Yes?" The grand ruler turned to him.

"Can you hear ok?" Robin blurted out by accident. He seemed to be doing a lot of things by accident these days.

"Why, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well I stood next to you for about five minutes. And then I cleared my throat. And you still didn't notice me."

"I simply assumed you were engaging in the Earthen Customs I hear so much about from Starfire. Please I beg your forgiveness. And proceed."

Robin turned even brighter red. 'Right. Different planet. I forgot. Anyway, better do what I came here for...'

"Sir, can you cancel the wedding between Star and Icefire?"

The Grand Ruler, highest in all of Tamaran and the surrounding five planets, turned his gaze so that he looked at Robin calmly, and fell out of his seat.


	7. the end at last

(Note: While I hardly ever, only once or twice, respond to reviews I couldn't help responding to BunnyKat's. No he did not in fact die although that would have been quite interesting)

Robin winced. This wasn't a good sign. He helped the dazed ruler back to his seat then waited for his response.

"You're still here aren't you?" the ruler asked after what had been about five minutes. After just asking the ruler to change one of the oldest traditions in Tamaran, Robin had thought it best to wait patiently for his response.

"Umm... yea," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, then I thought you would never ask. The weddings off."

"What?" as much as Robin had hoped for that response, he still wasn't quite prepared. "Just like that, it's over?"

"Of course. I would have never let it take place to begin with." The calm reply came.

"What?" Robin's world seemed to be spinning. What was going on?

"This was all just a test. I believe you met Blackfire previously, and that she mentioned receiving transmissions, all of Tamaran has been. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that since Starfire devoted several glorthanks, each glorthank is approximately one Earth hour, to you and only a single one to the rest of your teammates combined there was something going on between the two of you."

"What?" Robin sounded like a broken record machine. He blushed, happy that she had spent so much time talking about him. Then he turned redder thinking that all of Tamaran had heard everything she said about him. Then, he turned even brighter red trying to figure out what exactly she could have said about him that took up several hours.

"So obviously the only choice was to bring all of you to Tamaran and see whether any of the not yet admitted feelings were mutual."

Robin could barely believe his ears. He had had the worst week of his entire life, just to prove to a planet full of complete strangers that he had a crush on his teammate. Repeating Raven's words of 'Who are we to question their culture", Robin tried to control his anger.

"So are you going to tell Starfire or am I?" The ruler continued on relentlessly.

For the second time in his entire life, both times coincidentally occurring in the past week, Robin felt his world turn black and when the Ruler glanced at the boy, Robin was lying on the floor in a dead faint. (OOC a bit, I know. But for someone as wound up as Robin is, this is how I see him taking some seriously disturbing news. Especially after what he's gone through in the past few days).

Once again, Robin woke up in the soft bed. But this time, he saw the anxious faces of all his friends looking down at him.

"Robin! You have awakened!" Star's joyous voice rang out. While it did have a jarring quality especially compared to the silence of the room, Robin didn't mind in the least.

"What happened?" Robin shook his head trying to clear it.

"Well the Grand Ruler was being very evasive. He did mention the wedding was off and then he seemed to become quite strange. He seemed to be trying to tell me something, but each time he began he would immediately repeat the words "No, the boy should tell her". It was quite, how do you say? Peculiar."

Robin had a sinking feeling about just what the Ruler was trying to tell Star. Glancing quickly at his other friends for conformation, he seemed assured that they guessed too.

"Um. Yea. About that,"

"I think we need to go right now," Raven interrupted.

"But why? It's about to get good..." BB whined.

Raven glared at him pointedly and the dark shape of a raven flickered ominously behind her.

"Like I said: Later then," BB turned into a cheetah and raced out of the room.

Cyborg having some level of maturity was able to walk calmly out of the room. But not before he 'accidentally' brushed up against Robin and whispered in his ear "Why do you get all the hot girls?"

Robin lashed out with his hand and would have caught Cyborg had the robot been a second slower.

"Right. Later." Cyborg joined Raven and BB in the hall.

That left Star alone in the room with Robin.

A most uncomfortable situation.

"Should I too join our friends out side while you recover from your most grievous disease?"

Robin smiled. 'Where does she pick up these words?' He knew she had learned English, but who could have possibly thought to include the word grievous in her education. However knowing how emotional driven Star was, he wasn't the least surprised.

"No! I mean, There are a few things I want to talk about!"

"Oh joy! Shall we have a 'bonding session'? But Raven mentioned how it was mainly between two or more girls. Do boys also partake in bondings of friendship?"

Robin vaguely remembered the deep conversations the boys had when the girls were out meditating or shopping. They mostly revolved around the latest computer game.

"Not exactly Star. But bondings occur between any friends. Anyway, so you heard that the wedding is off."

"Yes," Star's voice saddened. Even though Robin was slightly curious about the sudden change in emotions, he was quite thankful. After the conversation they had had earlier, he was confused at the sudden burst of happiness. Now he saw it was a front for some other, larger emotions. While sadness was definitely not in his top ten list of the best emotions, it was nice Star was opening up again.

"Hey, why are you so sad? I thought you were only going through with this for Tamaran and all that?" Robin kept prodding her, hoping Star would open up a little more.

"I was. But now it is not Tamaran I am concerned about."

"What?" Robin was taken off guard. What was with her sudden change in attitude?

"Robin, I am not a fool! I know you had something to do with this!"

Robin couldn't understand what was going on. "Wait, aren't you happy the weddings off?"

"Yes, but how is it so? I know you too well Robin. And I fear you have used... questionable means... to accomplish this sudden reversal of events."

Robin finally realized what was going on. "You think I threatened the Grand Ruler?" he gasped. This was not going according to plan.

"I see no other way,"

Robin's thoughts couldn't settle. How was he going to explain all this to the very confused alien girl? He took a deep breath. Then another. Movies made everything look so easy. He might as well just tell her everything. "Star it was all a test,"

"I do not believe you," Star's unusually quiet voice was heard though a rather large alien Kleenex.

"Well, you know how you've been sending transmissions? Well, the Grand Ruler, and actually I suppose the entire planet, got them and they started to get worried about your friendship with me. So they devised this test you see where they would fake a betrothal between you and this other Tamaranian..." Robin's voice droned on. After explaining the innumerable nuances of this 'test' to Star he was relieved to see her lift her head. And he was quite happy when she tackled him in a large hug.

Through his years with Star, he had grown accustomed to her unusually strong hugs and was able to continue to breath until she finally released him. "So everything can out alright?"

"Most definitely," Star said, using one of her favorite phrases she had picked up from the large numbers of movies that the titans routinely watched.

"But, Star, aren't you a little ... embarrassed? I mean the entire planet knows how you umm... feel about me," Robin turned a unique shade of red and uncomfortably tugged on his ear (that's what I do when I'm uncomfortable).

"I suppose that's the difference between humans and Tamaranians. We are motivated purely by our emotions. Thus, we are more, ... accepting perhaps? We do not judge on other's emotions."

"Wait, so this entire time, you've liked me, and you never said anything? And you're supposed to be open?"

"Well I did not know how earthlings reacted to feelings. And clearly you felt the same. So I do feel, vindicated perhaps? in not telling my emotions to you."

While Robin still felt unusually confused by the other titan's reasoning, he couldn't help but smile. Everything was perfect and his Star, he now felt justified in considering her that, wasn't going to marry some intergalactic Casanova. He felt Star, turn toward him and saw her eyes sparkling. They both leaned forward when...

"Ok, that's enough," they turned rather shocked to hear Raven's voice so close.

"Aww man, it was getting to the good part," BB and Cyborg said together. From their voices it was clear they had been watching the events from through the crack beneath the door.

"Dealing with horny teenage boys was not in my job description." A familiar chanting was heard outside the door as well as a few snatches of conversation.

"Rae, you don't want to do that,"

"Rae, you should put that down,"

"Rae, you're scaring me,"

"Rae..."

The last part was cut off. Robin and Star turned back to eachother.

"I'm thinking it would be best to 'live and let live'" Star whispered to Robin.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

So Raven was doing what she does best, Cyborg and BB were learning some amazing new facts about the power of anger, and Robin and Star, deserve privacy, so I'll leave that part to your imaginations.

The End


End file.
